The increasing integration and complexity of electronic components such as integrated circuits has resulted in the requirement to transfer large quantities of data with a correspondingly marked increase in the number of leads required for electronic components. At the same time, the inexorable demand for miniaturization requires reduction of the lead pitch to a minimum which increases the incidence of cross-talk between signal pins connected to the leads. The problem of cross-talk, is also exacerbated by the progressive increase in data processing rates, for example, in clock frequencies of central processing units (CPUs), increasing current surges arising from semiconductor switching in the high frequency range, while variations of current source voltages in current supply circuits can readily occur, resulting in an increased risk of operational errors in the circuitry. Furthermore, with increasing signal speeds, the regulation of impedances between pins tends to decrease increasing the risk of mismatching impedances with other, connecting circuits.